Użytkownik:Tomta1
| 1 = ... | 2 = To niesamowite! Ta historia. To wszystko stek kłamstw. Tu jest napisane że Hitler popełnił samobójstwo, a my zrzuciliśmy atomówkę na Japonię. A ludzie wierzą w ten syf. Jezu. Pewnie lepiej im się śpi w nocy. | 3 = Tommy! Tommy, kocham cię, kocham cię! Chodźmy! | 4 = Jesteś muy pequenito amigo! | 5 = Człowieku, mamy 3 tony trawy na pokładzie, silnik trzyma się razem, bo jest owinięty hamakiem, no i pracuje na 15-letnim oleju spożywczym. | 6 = Pięć sekund?! | 7 = To jest cnota nad cnotami, umieć kręcić biznesami! Albo w moim przypadku: rzucać sucharami... }} | Autor = | 1 = Claude | 2 = Mike Toreno (Verdant Meadows) | 3 = Umberto Robina (Trojański LowRider) | 4 = Catalina (Wymiana) | 5 = The Truth (Wybierasz się do San Fierro?) | 6 = Lance Vance (Gliniarnia) | 7 = Gimme (IRC) }} | Soundtrack = Giacomo Puccini - O mio babbino caro (III), 15 Ways - Drive (LCS), Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is (VCS), Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight (VCS), Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (V) | Języki = polski (pl-N), MediaWiki (mw-4), CSS (css-3), English (en-2), Deutsch (de-1) | Przeglądarka = chrome }} tomta1 (ur. w Stołecznym Królewskim Mieście Krakowie) – polski uczeń, student, chemik i informatykKażdego po trochu., członek i były członek administracji kilku stron hostowanych przez Wikię, obecnie nieaktywny w życiu Grand Theft Auto Wiki i Wikii w ogóle. Urodził się w Krakowie. Swoją przygodę z Wikią rozpoczął 27 grudnia 2005 roku założeniem konta przez Nonsensopedię (łatwo policzyć, iż jest użytkownikiem Wikii od dni). Tam, a także na Wikipedii (gdzie konto założył kilka dni przed Wikią), nabył umiejętności związane z posługiwaniem się mechanizmem MediaWiki, językiem wiki i po części CSS (obecnie deklaruje znajomość MediaWiki na poziomie zbliżonym do native speakera (mw-4), a znajomość CSS jako bardzo dobrą (css-3)); przez długi czas w obydwu serwisach był stałym edytorem, obecnie jest tam nieaktywny. Od 27 czerwca 2006 do 24 listopada 2010 administrator Micropedii; w tym czasie pogłębiał swoje doświadczenie w zakresie administrowania stroną typu wiki. W dniu 5 czerwca 2009 został mianowany uprzykrzaczem życia wandalów, trollów, dzieci neo tudzież osób ładujących grafiki bez licencji na Grand Theft Auto Wiki, stanowisko to piastował do 13 stycznia 2018 roku (przez 3144 dni). Administrator kilku innych stron hostowanych przez Wikię, w tym Kraków Wiki (od 13 lipca 2010, gdzie posiada także uprawnienia biurokraty), WikiZapytaj (od 19 sierpnia 2010), Encyclopaedia Alfheimica (od 24 listopada 2010). Jako zaufany i doświadczony (wówczas prawie 5-letnim stażem na Wikii) 20 września 2010 został mianowany administratorem na Centrum Społeczności (onegdaj pod nazwą "Wikia Polska"); funkcję tę pełnił do 22 sierpnia 2014. Na Grand Theft Auto Wiki do jego stałych zadań należało patrolowanie ostatnich zmian, walka z wandalami, zajmowanie się kwestiami technicznymi, opieka nad kanałem informacji na Facebooku. Był także odpowiedzialny za wysyłanie informacji do staffów Wikii o błędach na stronie, krzyczenie na nich i upominanie za zbyt wolną pracę. Deklaruje bardzo dobrą znajomość GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories i GTA V, pomniejszą GTA 2, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories i GTA IV. Użytkownik ten został nazwany przez założycielkę, administratorkę i biurokratkę połowy polskojęzycznych projektów Wikii z czasów, gdy Wikia była normalnym serwerem z normalnymi użytkownikami i normalnymi staffami, cudotwórcą. Niestety, nie ma dowodu, bo dowód usuniętySwego czasu dowód znajdował się tutaj, ale zły Misiek usunął. Mówi się trudno.. Od 14 stycznia 2012 roku obsługiwał bota — tomtę1.bota. Wykorzystywał go do wykonywania żmudnych i powtarzalnych czynności na niektórych wikiach. Z zamiłowania MKM. Poza administrowaniem stron, w wolnych chwilach gra w gry z serii Grand Theft Auto i Heroes of Might and Magic III. 13 stycznia 2018 roku, po półtorarocznej nieobecności na stronie, formalnie zrezygnował z funkcji administratora Grand Theft Auto Wiki.